Motorcycle rearview mirrors typically include a mirror mounted at the end of a rigid stem. The mirror is typically mounted on the rigid stem in a ball and socket arrangement, which allows the angular position of the mirror to be adjusted by the rider. The other end of the rigid stem is typically mounted to the handlebars in a relatively fixed orientation. For example, in most cruiser style bikes (e.g. a Harley Davidson FAT BOY®) the mirror stem includes a 5/16 inch threaded post that is inserted through a mounting hole on the handlebars. This mounting hole for the mirror stem is typically located just inside the hand grips and adjacent the brake reservoir. The threaded post of the mirror stem extends through the mounting hole and is secured on the underside of the handlebars by an acorn nut and washer.
Certain riders, particularly those with broader shoulders, sometimes find that the stock mirrors are not positioned far enough laterally to provide an adequate view around the rider. Accordingly, aftermarket mirrors are available which have longer and/or different stems designed to provide better placement of the mirrors. However, due to their length, these types of replacement mirrors can be more susceptible to excessive vibrations. Likewise, this approach can be costly because the entire mirror assembly is replaced. Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism for laterally extending the rearview mirrors of a motorcycle that can be used with stock rearview mirrors. The present invention addresses this need and, in one form, provides extenders for stock mirrors that are attractive, inexpensive, and easy to install.